


Imagine Dean letting you drive the Impala

by winchester_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chevy Impala, F/M, Fluff, Imagine Dean letting you drive the Impala, Winchesters - Freeform, imagine, reader is their friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester_angel/pseuds/winchester_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You convince Dean to let you drive the Impala back to the motel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Dean letting you drive the Impala

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my Imagines from Quotev.  
> Requests are welcome.

The three of you were heading back to the car after finishing up a hunt. Nothing non of you couldn't handle. Actually, this was your first vampire hunt and the brothers seemed very impressed with how you handled the situation. Even though you were cornered at one point. You came out with only a few cuts along your arm. The arm you used to shield yourself with when the vampire, which cornered you tried to hold you still.

Of course id scared you, you had never had to deal with a vampire before. All hunters start out with trouble. Eventually learning how to handle problems.

You all reached the impala and just as you were about to get in the back you looked up at Dean, who was putting things back in the trunk, with a smile on your face.

"Dean?" You closed the car door and walked to the rear Dean's baby, so you could see him.

"Yes (Name)?" He looked up briefly to make sure it was you that was standing near him. Your smile turned into more of a smirk as you leaned against the impala.

For a brief moment you argued with yourself in your head weather or not this was a good idea. Deciding to take the chance you stood up straight and put on your game face.

"Can I drive us back to the motel?"

Silence filled the air.

Sam climbed out of the car wondering what was taking you guys so long, but he didn't say anything when he saw the look on his brothers face. Sam just leaned against the car waiting for this awkward moment to pass over soon.

Dean closed the trunk and slowly turned to you. His expression was neutral, but you could see in his eyes he was thinking this over.

"Fine, but if you get one tiny scratch on her, I'll kill you."

You smiled a goofy smile and hugged him.

"Thank you!"

He pulled the keys out of his pocket and handed them to you, you walked around the car to the drivers side and opened the door. You climbed inside and waited for the boys.

"You're letting her drive?" Sam watched his brother as he came over to the passenger side. He pulled Sam away from the door and opened it.

"Yes and because of this, you're sitting in the back."

Dean climbed inside.

Sam laughed and got in the back, where you normally sat. He closed the door and with that you started her up. Knowing you didn't have a death wish, you took your time pulling out and getting onto the road. You didn't want to let your excitement get the better of you.

Dean watched closely as you got onto the main road without a problem. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

He was proud of you, but it wasn't over yet. He wouldn't feel safe until you had pulled up at the motel without a problem. He could tell by the look on your face that you were being cautious about what you did.

Keeping your eyes glued onto the road like a good driver you turned your head to Dean slightly.

"Thank you for letting me do this. I understand if I never get to drive again, I'm just glad you let me do it this one time." You smiled and turned the corner where your motel was sitting.

The older Winchester chuckled and watched as you pulled into the parking lot and into a slot. You shut 'baby' down and turned to Dean.

He looked very impressed.

"Nah, you'll get to drive again. You did good. You get to live another day." You playfully hit him and you all started laughing as you got out. Once you were inside the motel room you gave Dean the keys back to which he replied with a wink. You smiled and sat down on one of the beds.

Now all that was left to do was work out which brother you'll be sharing the bed with.


End file.
